


Liberation

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Slash, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim isn’t wild about Naomi at first.  Blair tries to figure out what Jim is really thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberation

Title: Liberation  
Author: Patt  
Beta: Bluewolf, Kerensa and Kelly   
Summary: Blair tries to figure out what Jim is really thinking.   
Warnings: Mild slash. Some use of the F word.   
Prompt: "What if the first time Jim and Naomi met, Blair realized there was something behind that look Jim gave Naomi when she practiced yoga (when they were in the kitchen, if I remember correctly) and he determined to find out what exactly it was."  
Word count: 7886  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Notes: Thank Thank you, Banbury for the prompt. A huge hug and thank you to Jen for everything she does with and for us. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Liberation  
By Patt

 

Blair walked into the living room to find his mom meditating in the middle of the room. He glanced over at Jim in the kitchen and wondered what Jim was doing. He had a look on his face that Blair couldn’t quite put his finger on. Was Jim lusting after his mother? Surely not, this was his mom, right? Blair wouldn’t ever believe that Jim would go after his mom, especially after he told him about how he felt about that. 

So what was Jim looking at? Blair knew he needed to figure it out, if it took all night long. Little did he know that he would be working on this problem for some time. 

He walked into the kitchen and saw Jim turning away from his mother and asked, “What are you up to?”

“Just checking out your mom,” Jim answered quietly. 

“What? Jim, I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn’t go after my mom.”

“I’m not going after anyone. I was watching her meditate. Is that a crime?” Jim asked. 

If Blair didn’t know better, Jim sounded almost defensive. Like maybe his feelings were a little hurt and had to defend himself in the aftermath. 

“You said you were checking her out. My idea of checking someone out and yours must be different,” Blair said. 

“I can’t believe that for having such a bright mind, you use it so little, Chief.”

“Hey, there is no need for insults, Jim.”

“Yes, there was.” Jim walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs to his bedroom. 

“Wait a minute, I still don’t know why you were watching my mom,” Blair said, following Jim up the stairs. 

“I’m allowed to watch anyone I want to, Chief. I didn’t think it was a crime.”

“No man, I didn’t mean it was bad, I just wondered why you’re watching her and you never seemed to take your eyes off her.”  
.

“I admire her meditation form. I was just being vigilant. I’m sorry it upset you so much, Chief.”

“You know, I think you’re pulling my leg. Are you lying to me?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“If you’ll excuse me, this is my room and I feel like reading and relaxing now. I’ll see you in the morning, Chief.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like I believe anything you said,” Blair mumbled as he walked down the stairs. 

He passed by his meditating mother without even glancing and wondered why Jim couldn’t do the same thing. 

First of all, his mother was in a flowing dress that you could almost see through. She loved showing off her body. Jim would only be human to notice her nice figure. Naomi would be most pleased if she knew that Jim had been watching her. It was all the more reason to not bring this up in front of her. 

Blair brought out the sheets and blanket for the sofa that he was going to sleep on. He hated sleeping on that sofa, but his mother couldn’t be expected to sleep there. He had to play the nice son and sleep there for the next night. Thank God she wasn’t staying longer. 

Blair went in to take a shower and thought about what had transpired that evening. He had caught Jim red handed watching his mother. Jim had a thing for his mother. There was no other explanation. This didn’t anger Blair, he was just tired of the same old thing happening. When he was young all of his friends had a thing for Naomi. So why should Jim be any different, right? He was hoping that Jim would not take notice of Naomi. He wasn’t sure why, but maybe Blair was jealous for a change. Naomi always got everyone’s attention. Perhaps Blair wanted some of that attention now and then. Blair shook the soap and water out of his eyes and sighed. What was that look that Jim had on his face while he was watching Naomi? Blair had never seen it before. It wasn’t lust, love, yearning or anything like that. What in the hell was it? Blair finished his shower and dried off and then began to blow-dry his hair. 

When he came out of the bathroom Naomi had made the bed on the sofa up for him. She was getting something to drink in the kitchen. 

“Honey, are you going to bed already?” Naomi asked sweetly. 

“I have to get up early for classes. So, I thought I would try to get some sleep as soon as I could.”

“Well, we’ll see you in the morning, sweetie. I’m going to read in your room. I’m sure I’ll find something to read in there, am I right?” Naomi asked as she walked towards Blair’s room. 

“I’ll show you a book I’ve been reading. It’s very good and might be just what you’re looking for.” Blair led the way into his room and picked the book up and handed it to her. “It’s really good, Naomi. You’re going to like it, I promise.”

“Is Jim in bed already?”

“Yes, mom, he went to bed to read. We’ll see you in the morning,” Blair said as he walked out the door. 

Blair lay down on the sofa and tried to get comfortable. He tossed and turned for some time before he started getting tired. He wished they had a cot for him to sleep on. It would have been more comfortable. He sure wished he knew what Jim was thinking right then. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jim tried to read his book, but found himself thinking of meditation instead. Naomi could probably teach him to do it and maybe with any luck, he could actually do it more then three minutes. He would have to ask her the next day. He was off and it would be perfect timing while Blair was teaching his classes. What was Blair thinking when he asked about why he was looking at Naomi? First of all, everyone looked at Naomi. She was a lovely creature. You would have to be dead or blind to not notice the woman. Jim smiled at his little joke and put his book away for the night. Yes, he was going to learn to meditate if it killed him. And somehow Jim knew that might be a scenario. 

Jim walked down to get ready for bed and noticed Blair tossing and turning. “Blair, why don’t you sleep in your sleeping bag, it might be more comfortable?”

“Jim, if I wanted to sleep on the floor, I would have done it. Just don’t worry about me.”

Jim sighed and walked into the bathroom to get ready. When he walked out, Blair was lying on the floor with the blanket underneath him. He looked up at Jim as Jim walked by and Blair said, “Just shut up.”

“Night, Chief.”

“Night, Jim.”

Jim smiled all the way up the stairs. Jim loved when he was right and this time he had been right on the money. 

Jim got into bed, and tossed and turned a little bit himself before he yawned and finally fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Blair was the only one up as he made coffee and got ready for classes. His mom came out right before he left and said, “Are you leaving already, Blair?”

“Yes, my first class is at 8:00, Naomi. See you this afternoon when I get off.”

“Have a wonderful day, sweetie.” Naomi kissed him goodbye and then went back to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

If Blair had been thinking, he wouldn’t have wanted to leave his sleeping mom and his sleeping roommate in the same area, but he wasn’t thinking about them for a change. He had a test to give and was thinking about that. He had a fantastic class and they all seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. Blair knew he was a great teacher, but it made him feel super good to know that the kids were learning, not just pretending. 

He was sitting at his desk when he realized that Jim hadn’t been up that morning. _Why was Jim still in bed and why didn’t I notice before now?”_ Blair had kids coming into the classroom and knew he had no time to think about his mom and Jim. But he found himself doing it anyway and getting pissed off. His mind needed to be on the classroom and the test, damn it. Blair tried taking deep breaths to get his anger under control and it was finally working. Before long he was able to smile at the kids and mean it. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jim came downstairs, got in the shower and was still in the shower when Naomi opened up the door and said, “Jim would you like pancakes for breakfast?”

Jim couldn’t believe she opened the door. _Shit, can you see through this curtain?_ Jim looked and could see Naomi crystal clear and growled to himself. 

“Pancakes would be fine,” Jim called out, hoping she would leave the room. 

“Okay, I’m making them now,” Naomi answered and shut the door. Jim got out of the shower as fast as he could and locked the door. He dried off, got shaved and brushed his teeth and then dressed in a very quick ten minutes. He opened the door and walked out. 

Naomi smiled at him and said, “Good, I was just coming to drag you out. Everything is ready. Pancakes and eggs just like you like them.”

“Thank you, Naomi. It’s really nice of you to make this for me. I wondered if I could ask a big favor.”

“You can ask me anything you want. What’s up, Jim?”

“Could you teach me to meditate today?” Jim asked hurriedly and hoped she wasn’t going to make fun of him. 

“You? You want to learn how to meditate? Jim, honey, you have to stay focused on nothing for a long time. I’ve never seen you focused except on police work and that’s different. I’m not sure you’re the meditating type.”

Jim looked totally disgusted and said, “I was afraid you would say that. I somehow knew there was no hope.”

“We could try, Jim.”

“You’re willing to teach me?”

“Jim, I think it’s wonderful that you’re willing to give meditation a chance. Do you have a reason?”

“I do have a reason, but it’s very personal. So I’d rather just keep it to myself.”

“That works too. Let’s finish breakfast, clean the kitchen and then get down to business,” Naomi suggested. 

“Sounds good to me, Naomi. Thanks for giving it a try.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Blair noticed that the kids were all filling in things on the test. None of them seemed to be looking around for answers. He had a feeling that they were going to get good grades. This made him so proud. Now if he just knew what Jim and Naomi were up to, he’d have it made. What if Jim was making a move on her right this minute? What would Blair do about that? Would he be able to forgive Jim for that? Blair shook his head to clear it and got back to thinking about his students. His head needed to be here. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jim put on sweat pants and a tee shirt, walked down the stairs and sat down on the floor. Naomi showed him how to fold his legs and keep his posture straight. He was learning quickly but he hadn’t had to actually meditate yet. 

“Jim, can I ask you if you’re trying to learn this to get closer to me?”

“No, Naomi, you couldn’t be more wrong. I am trying to learn something new for someone else, but not you. I’m sorry. Did I give you that impression?”

Naomi thought for a moment and said, “Actually you’ve been the perfect gentlemen since I arrived. It’s almost an insult, you do know that, right?”

“Blair would be very upset if it was anything else. Do you know how much it bothers him that all of his friends had a thing for you?”

“Oh my, that bothered him? He wasn’t meditating enough at the time,” Naomi said smiling. 

“Naomi, not everything can be fixed with meditation. I think it’s a great start, but I know if I wanted someone to pay attention to me and they didn’t because of you I would be bothered by that. Do you understand?”

“No, now let’s get down to business.”

Jim sat up straight with his legs crossed just right and began to close his eyes and take deep breaths. Naomi then told him how to empty his mind and breathe properly. Before long he was relaxing. Before too long, he was unaware of anything in the room but his own heartbeat. He didn’t even hear Naomi’s. He was deep into this meditation and he liked it. He was instantly relaxed and happy. He thought about all of the times Blair was doing this and he wished he could join him, but didn’t know how to ask Blair about it. He didn’t want to appear needy. 

It was time for Jim to think about why he wanted to be near Blair when they meditated. Jim thought that it was because he was hoping the closeness of meditating together would bring them closer together. They could almost become as one. He wondered if he and Blair would be able to communicate with each other while this was going on. It was like a trance and Jim thought about the trances he and Blair had been in before and saw each other and could see each other in spirit guide form. Where could they go with all of this? It was mind boggling and Jim was thrilled at being given the chance to try this out. 

Jim had all of the time in the world to think about this. He would have to tell Blair about his thoughts, but he was sure that Blair would be thrilled about being able to communicate while in a trance. Blair was always up for new things. The thought of Blair made him smile inside himself. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with that feeling yet, but at least he had made it into the meditating stage thus far. 

Jim felt a slight tingle go through his body. His body wasn’t hot, just warm and happy. He now knew why Blair loved to do this. It was so relaxing and comfortable. Jim’s mind was totally liberated. Jim was happier than he had ever been. He wished Blair was with him so they could talk about some things that Jim worried about. Like why didn’t Jim want to date anyone anymore, but yet was happy and content being at home with Blair watching games and playing 5000 Rummy? Maybe Blair could explain the reasoning to him. Or why he was obsessed with cooking dinner lately. No matter whose night it was to cook, Jim was almost always in the kitchen working. Why was he suddenly doing that? 

The next thing he knew someone was touching his chest, rubbing it gently, then moving to his neck and up to his face. Jim thought about Blair and smiled. But then he realized it wouldn’t be Blair. Blair was in class. Naomi was touching him? Suddenly Jim wasn’t that relaxed any longer. He started breathing differently and came out of the meditation. Blair was sitting on the floor in front of him. 

“Blair, what are you doing home from class already?” Jim asked. 

“I’ve got a better question. What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Blair barked. 

“Your mother taught me to meditate. I loved it. It worked. I did it. I thought you would be pleased, not angry.”

“Jim, she’s been trying to bring you out of it for two hours. She finally called me and I came home to see if you were all right. You were barely breathing.” 

Jim looked at Blair’s face and smiled. On this face, he saw love, concern, worry, friendship and many other things. Jim realized at that moment that he loved Blair and maybe Blair loved him. He wasn’t sure about that right then. Blair was upset with him. 

“Chief, I feel fine. I’m doing better then I’ve ever felt before. I loved meditating. I didn’t mean to scare Naomi, but it was so nice, I didn’t want to leave it yet. I promise next time, we’ll do it together. I had some suggestions about that.”

“Jim, I don’t think you should be meditating at all. You go in too deep and there is always a chance you could be lost. So, there will be no more meditating. Am I understood? “

Jim frowned. “Chief, you can’t tell me what to do and what not to do. If I want to meditate, I will. I just need to have you close by. We’ll be more careful next time.” 

“You’re not listening, Jim. We’re not doing this together or apart. You have to promise me that you won’t do it again by yourself. Do you promise?” Blair pleaded. 

Jim realized that Blair was just worried about him. “Chief, while I was in the trance, I thought about what it would be like for Sentinel and Guide. We might be able to reach each other, see each other, talk to each other and communicate that way too. I think we should give it a try before you give up totally.”

Blair thought for a moment and decided that Jim might have a good point. “You really think we could communicate?”

“I don’t know, but I think it’s something we should try. I thought about our spirit animals while I was under and I think they might even play a part in it,” Jim reasoned. 

Before Jim or Blair could say anymore, Naomi said, “Blair honey, the reason you meditate is to be alone, find your center and relax with peace and tranquility. You’re talking about communicating with Jim, which would turn the meditation into something completely different. You would no longer be practicing meditation. I think you need to give that some thought before you do anything as rash as trying to communicate with Jim while he is in a trance.” 

“You’re right, mom. I shouldn’t have even considered it,” Blair said quickly. 

“Good, now I don’t want anymore talk about this again,” Naomi said as she walked into the bedroom and shut the door. 

Blair turned to Jim and said, “As soon as she leaves, we’ll try it and find out.”

“Thank you for giving it a second thought,” Jim answered. 

“While we’re talking and being so truthful, I need you to tell me why you were watching my mother last night. I want the truth.”

Jim sighed and said, “It all had to do with meditation. I wondered if she could teach me to do it, first of all. Secondly, I needed to know if I would like it. And lastly, I wanted to see if it would bring you and me closer together.”

Blair looked at Jim oddly and said, “Jim, there is nothing wrong with us. Why would you think we needed to be closer together?”

“I found something out while I was in that trance. I found out I really like being liberated and that I might be in love,” Jim said quietly. 

“With my mom?” Blair asked, horrified. 

“No, Einstein, with you.”

“Hey, no need to call me names. You decided that after one meditation you were in love with me? I’m afraid that it doesn’t work like that. You might have misread something that you thought or saw.”

“Again, Einstein, you’re not always the brightest bulb in the box,” Jim teased. 

“Jim, you don’t wake up one day and decide that you love someone.”

“Blair, who stopped dating about six months ago?”

“You did, but I figured you were just going through a dry spell.”

“Now, answer me this, Chief. Who has been doing almost all of the cooking even on his nights off?”

“Why were you cooking that much? I wondered about that, but didn’t want to raise a fuss because I didn’t have to do it, so it worked perfectly for me.”

“I was cooking that much because I was trying to woo you. I guess I didn’t do a very good job, because you don’t look wooed to me. You look confused,” Jim joked. 

“You were trying to woo me?”

“Yes, I was jealous of the fact that your mom and you were able to meditate together and I wasn’t part of it. So that’s why I decided to try and see if I could do it. Actually I really didn’t see myself being able to relax enough to mediate. But it went really well and I liked it a lot.”

“So what was the look you had on your face last night, while watching my mom?” Blair asked. 

“It might have been one of wonder. I’m amazed that she gave birth to someone so incredible and still remains a fantastic person herself. I’m in awe of her. She’s one of the luckiest people I know. She’s your mom and she’s your friend. I hope she knows how lucky she is,” Jim explained. 

“Jim, I’m in shock. I can’t believe you feel this way and I never noticed. What sort of a Guide am I? At least you figured it out. But where was I? Why didn’t I notice what you were doing? This doesn’t say much about me, does it? I’ve fallen down on the job, big time. I’m sorry, Jim.”

“Blair, I don’t want you to be sorry, I just want you to think about dating me. That was going to be my next suggestion to you. I thought it would be nice if we went to a nice restaurant and acted like a real couple and see how we like it. Are you at all interested?”

Blair looked at the totally stupid man and said, “Duh.”

“Duh, what? You’re going to have to do better then duh,” Jim said almost laughing. 

“Yes, I would like to go on a date with you. And yes, I’m way interested.”

“All right then, how about dinner tomorrow night at The Eye of The Dragon?” Jim asked. 

“Oh my God, we’ve never been there, but I’ve heard it’s really good. I would love to go there, Jim. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Dress for dinner, okay? I like you in a suit,” Jim said. 

Blair smiled. “A suit it will be. I just got a new one. You haven’t even seen it yet.”

“I already know I’m going to love it.”

“Jim, has anyone ever told you, you’re sort of easy?”

Jim threw his head back and laughed, feeling good about both of them. “Why yes, people have always said I was easy.”

“I never would have guessed that. I can’t wait for tomorrow night. I wish it was tonight,” Blair said. 

“Your mom leaves in the morning, Chief. That’s why tomorrow night.”

Naomi came walking out of the room and said, “Did you boys figure everything out?”

Blair burst out laughing making Naomi stop and look strangely at her son’s face. “Why are you laughing, Blair?”

“We realized that we’re in love with each other. Who knew?” Blair asked no one in particular. 

“Oh honey, I knew that the moment I met you both.”

“You did not. Did she, Jim?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have a clue, making me clueless. I don’t care if she knew. I only care if you know.”

“See how romantic he is?” Blair was thrilled with his new love. 

“Blair, honey, I think you need to get out more.”

Jim glared at her and said, “He’s perfect the way he is.”

“Oh my God, you’re both goners. I just hope that you both know what you’re doing,” Naomi stated. 

“Why wouldn’t we know what we were doing?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, he’s your research subject,” Naomi reminded him. 

“My research is now going to be closed societies of the police department. I have enough for a paper already,” Blair said. 

“You’re changing topics?” Jim asked. 

“I can’t study you and sleep with you at the same time, Jim.”

“That makes sense, I guess. I just know how important the Sentinel Project was to you.”

“You and I know the truth and that’s all that matters,” Blair replied. 

Somehow Jim wondered if Blair was being truthful to himself, but he didn’t want to raise too much trouble, since he was taking this wonderful man on a date tomorrow night. 

They all talked about anything and everything until it was bedtime. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jim tossed and turned all night long. He had very vivid dreams of a warm, sexy and naked Guide. This Guide was showing him things that he had never done before, but had heard about. He hoped that his Guide would show him the ropes so to speak. It had been a long, long while since James Joseph Ellison had fucked a man. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Blair was having the same trouble sleeping that night. He kept getting hard and having to sleep on the hard floor wasn’t helping anything. All he could dream about was how great Jim was going to look naked. Oh, he had seen Jim naked before, but never for him. There are two kinds of naked. One where someone doesn’t give a damn who sees them and the other is for just one other person to see. That’s what Blair was looking forward to. He couldn’t wait until he found out if Jim would let him top. Blair loved topping and sometimes men didn’t like that. It was something they would have to discuss. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Blair got up the next day, Jim had already left for work. Blair made a nice breakfast for himself and Naomi and brewed some tea especially for her. She walked out of her room and smiled at her son. 

“Oh you knew I needed some tea, didn’t you?”

“I figured you would, yes. How did you sleep, mom?”

“I slept just fine, how did you sleep, honey?”

“Like shit. I had too much on my mind. I can’t wait for my date tonight.”

“Blair, honey, are you sure you want to date Jim? You’ve lived this entire time without dating him and suddenly you think it’s a good idea?”

“Mom, are you against this?” Blair asked, looking somewhat hurt. 

“I really wanted grandchildren some day.”

“Maybe we’ll adopt,” Blair answered. 

“Do you really think Jim is the type that would adopt a child at his age?”

“I think he would if he knew I wanted to. I’m not even sure **I** want to?”

“I knew it meant no grandchildren. I’m disappointed,” Naomi admitted. 

“Well, you’ll have to be happy with just the two of us for right now. We’ll talk about family later. I think it’s too early in the relationship to discuss children anyhow,” Blair explained. 

“You do promise to never meditate with him, right?” Naomi asked. 

“Mom, stop worrying. We’re adults, we know what we’re doing.”

“Oh my God that means you’re going to do it aren’t you?” Naomi was up and pacing like her son usually did. 

“I have no idea what we’re doing as of yet. So, we’re safe, okay? We discussed that it might be dangerous and we’ll play it by ear.”

“Do you really love him, Blair?”

“I really love him, Naomi.”

“Enough to give up your Sentinel studies for?”

“Yes, enough for anything, mom.”

“Then I wish you both the best of luck. Now, I need to pack because I told Roger that I would be there this afternoon. You have to call me and tell me how you are tomorrow, okay?” Naomi pleaded. 

“Naomi, I promise to call. Jim will even say hi. I’ll make him,” Blair teased. 

Naomi walked into Blair’s room to pack and Blair just smiled at the thought of his mother worrying so much. It would do her good. She didn’t worry about anything when he was young and she should have. 

Once she was done packing, Blair walked her downstairs to her car and hugged her like he was never going to see her again. Naomi hugged him back just as hard. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, mom.”

She got in the car before she made a scene that she didn’t want to be part of and drove off waving at her son, tearfully. She could hardly wait to get to Roger’s house so she could meditate. She really needed it. 

Blair walked back into the loft and had a bounce to his step all the way. He couldn’t wait for his date. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jim had an excellent day at work. He didn’t get any calls out and got caught up on all of his paperwork. Blair would be so proud when he came in the next day. Jim couldn’t wait to get home and get ready to go to dinner. He had made the reservations for two at 7:00. That way Jim had time to clean up before he dressed for dinner. He was going to have them go in a cab so they could both have wine with dinner and then a cab home afterwards. Jim had all day to think about what he was going to do to Blair, but he tried not to. He really didn’t want to have a hard-on while in the bullpen. 

Simon called out, “Ellison, my office.”

Jim walked in carrying all of the paperwork that Simon no doubt was going to ask about and Simon said, “I need you for stakeout tonight.”

“Sir, can’t Rafe or Brown do it? I’ve got a date that I had all planned and everything,” Jim asked. 

“Jim, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. I need you there to listen. There is no where to put a microphone to hear what they are saying. We need to find out where the next load of guns is coming in. They’re cop killers Jim. We need to get them. You can listen from the street, can’t you?” Simon inquired. 

“I guess so, sir.”

“Jim, I’m really sorry about your date, but we’re talking life and death here. Not fucking some woman’s brains out.”

“Sir, I’ll go home and have dinner first. Where am I going for this stakeout?” Jim asked very sarcastically. 

Simon gave him a paper with the address on it and Jim left for the day. He didn’t even tell Simon he was leaving for sure or not. He was one pissed off puppy. 

In his truck, he called the restaurant and cancelled his reservations. Then he dialed Blair. 

“Sandburg.”

“Blair, I wanted to tell you before I got home that something came up and I have to work tonight. It’s up to you if you want to work with me or not. I’m not happy about it, but Simon said it’s important, so I had to do it. I’m sorry about tonight.”

“Hey, there is always tomorrow night, Jim. I’ll go with you tonight and we’ll get the bad guys, okay?” 

“Thanks, Chief. I’ll see you in a few minutes. Want to have Thai food tonight?”

“Sure, I’ll order it and it’ll be here by the time you get home. See you in a few,” Blair said sweetly. 

When Jim got home, he could smell that the food had already arrived. He found himself really hungry and realized that he forgot to have lunch that afternoon. 

Jim walked in and Blair greeted him with a big smile on his face and dinner on the table. Jim smiled back and said, “You’re a sight for sore eyes, Chief.”

Blair smiled even more if that was possible. They sat down and had dinner and Jim told him about the arms dealers and that they needed to hear something soon. 

“Man, your senses will come in handy. We’ll act like a couple. We don’t have to really act, do we? We’ll walk up and down the street outside the building and you’ll see if you can hear anything. Simon can’t expect miracles, so he’s got to take what you can give him. He does know that right?” Blair asked. 

Jim leaned across the table and kissed Blair. “No, we don’t have to pretend we’re a couple, we are a couple.”

“This will be fine, Jim. We’ll hopefully get some information for Simon and then we can go on our date tomorrow night. I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I. I already changed our reservations from tonight to tomorrow night, if Simon tells me I can’t, I might kill him,” Jim said truthfully. 

“I can’t have you going to prison. So, we’ll be good. We’ll get something good tonight, you just wait and see.”

They finished dinner and then both rested for about two hours in preparation for the stakeout. Both men actually slept pretty well because they were exhausted from no sleep the night before. 

When Jim got up, he put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He came walking down the stairs and found Blair dressed exactly the same way. 

They got ready to go and Jim drove to the building that he needed to listen at. 

Blair was sitting in the truck trying to be quiet and not bother Jim, but that didn’t come easily. 

Blair finally couldn’t stand it anymore and asked, “Do you hear anyone or anything, yet?”

“There are two people in there so far, but they aren’t discussing anything that Simon could use. I hope Simon got the right place,” Jim said. 

Blair said, “Can I talk to you or are you too focused on them right now?”

“Talk, I’m not even listening to them. I’m waiting for some bigger guns and then we’ll get out of the truck and start our walk,” Jim stated. 

“I know this is a funky time and place, but how do you feel about me, exactly?”

“You want me to tell you right now?” Jim asked. 

“We’re not doing anything else.”

“Blair, I’m totally in love with you. I fell for you about six months ago when I realized it wasn’t just a friendly feeling anymore. I didn’t know what to do with it, so I just stopped dating and waited hoping you would figure it out. But neither of us said anything. I’m sorry, Chief.”

“Don’t be sorry for loving me.”

“I’d never be sorry for loving you. Ever. I meant I was sorry for not saying anything sooner.”

“Jim, I’m in love with you too. Not quite as long as you. About two months ago, I started feeling different towards you. But we were such good friends and we were happy, so I didn’t want to make waves. So, for that, I’m sorry too.”

Jim cocked his head and asked, “What about a walk?”

Blair knew that meant someone was there that Jim was interested in. Jim made sure his gun didn’t show at all. 

They walked with Jim’s arm around Blair’s shoulder as they came up towards the building. Jim leaned Blair into the building and started kissing him. Blair was really getting into it and didn’t even care if this was for show or not. Jim was a fabulous kisser and Blair found himself humping up against Jim’s body. Jim stopped him and whispered, “Calm down, Chief. I have to listen and I can’t when you do that.”

Blair smiled and went back to just kissing. He even slowed down a little bit and he felt Jim tense up as Jim got closer to him and Blair wondered what was going on. 

“What are you freaks doing out here?” Some idiot called out. 

Blair looked at him and said, “Who are you calling a freak?”

“You two. What are you doing here?” the man asked stupidly. 

“What do you think we’re doing?” Blair answered. 

Jim smiled down at Blair and kissed his lips right in front of the guy. 

“I hate fags. Move it along or I’ll come out and move you myself,” the man shouted and Jim and Blair started walking down the street towards the truck. 

They got in and Jim called Simon. 

“Banks.”

“Simon, the shipment is coming in tomorrow afternoon on the docks. The loading crate is number 6L. They said at 1:00, so be ready for them,” Jim said. 

“Thank you, Jim. Are you going to listen some more?” Simon asked. 

“No, we were made, we’re leaving now,” Jim said as he drove down the street in the opposite direction of the building. 

“Thanks, again, Jim. Take tomorrow off and show that girl a nice time.”

“Okay, I will. Thanks, Simon.” Jim closed his cell phone and smiled at Blair. “He thinks I’m going to take some nice woman out tomorrow night. I didn’t know what to say.”

“Do you want him to know?” Blair asked. 

“Not really. I’m not sure who I want to know at this stage in our relationship. It’s all too new yet, don’t you think?” Jim asked. 

“Do you ever plan on anyone knowing about us?” 

“Blair, they’re going to know soon enough. They come for poker and your room will now be our office, so they’re going to know. I just don’t know when.”

“Okay, I just didn’t want you to be ashamed of us.”

“Chief, I would never be ashamed of you. Just like that man tonight, I wanted to kiss you in front of him. It was like I was showing off.”

“I could tell. You’re a bad boy, Detective Ellison.”

They both snickered at that and then held hands all the way home. After that fantastic kissing, they had to do something with their hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived home, Jim said, “Well, I guess I’ll see you in the morning.”

“That’s it?” Blair wondered. 

“I don’t want to sleep with you until we’ve had a fucking date,” Jim stated. 

“Okay, I guess I understand that. Man, this is going to be a tough night. See you in the morning.” Blair walked into his room and shut the door loudly. Jim knew that Blair wasn’t happy with him, but Jim wanted everything to be right. 

Jim got ready for bed and walked up the stairs, wishing he could take it all back already. He wanted Blair in the worst way. But this gave him one more night of dreaming of how it could be. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Jim finally got up the next day, Blair was already gone for the day. He had a class to teach and Jim had plans to make. He walked down to the bakery and ordered a cake, specially made. It was going to be a giant éclair filled with whipped cream, hot-melted chocolate, vanilla ice cream and Bavarian Cream. Someone had told him about it once, so he told the baker what he needed and he agreed to it. Jim said he would pick it up at 3:00. The baker told Jim that he needed to freeze it until he wanted to eat it, and then leave out for about an hour before eating. Jim could hardly wait for dessert. 

Jim showered and dressed at about 4:30, because he was bored and didn’t have anything else to do. It was either that, or think up dirty things to do to Blair all night long. Actually he thought that idea was a good one more then once. 

~~~~~~~~~~

On the drive home from the University, Blair was thinking about Jim. Who else would he be thinking about? He wondered if Jim had told him the truth about how he looked at Naomi. How would he know if Jim was telling the truth? Maybe if they meditated and he asked him in the trance state how he really felt, he might tell the truth and nothing but the truth. 

Blair felt so alive and hoped that Jim was telling him exactly how he felt. If that was the case, then he didn’t have to worry about the look on Jim’s face, anymore. It had been one he didn’t recognize, ever. So, it explained why he was so uptight about it. He would talk to Jim once more before they started the entire night. He wanted everything to be clear and out in the open. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Blair walked into the loft, Jim was already dressed in his suit. He looked good enough to eat. Blair had to smile at the pun. 

“Hey, Jim.”

“Hey, Blair.”

Blair went over to Jim and pulled him down for a much needed kiss. Jim gladly went to him. 

“Jim, I have something to ask you really fast. Are you sure you didn’t have any feelings for my mother while you were looking at her the other night?”

Jim sighed and said, “No, I told you it was a look of wonder, nothing more, nothing less. There was nothing there, Blair. I love you, not her. Now, I would like to know if we can move this date along.”

“That’s all I needed to know. I was worried. All of my friends always had a thing for her. So, I fretted over her making a move on you. She never meant to do things like that, but always did them anyhow. I’m glad you chose me and not her. Well, I’d better go and get ready, since you’re all set to go. I can’t wait to try out this new restaurant. Connor is so jealous,” Blair mentioned. 

“You told Connor about our first date?” 

“Yeah, she called me at the U today and asked me if I would go to eat with her tonight. So, I told her about our date. Are you angry?” Blair asked. 

“I’m not angry, just wondering why you didn’t just say no,” Jim remarked. 

“You know Jim, you’re starting to piss me off. So, I suggest we stop talking about Connor and move on.”

“I’m sorry, I’m a little nervous.”

“You’re nervous? Do you hear my heart going pitter pat?” Blair asked. 

“Actually your heart is pounding, pat, pat, pat, pat, pat. There is no pitter. I can tell you’re nervous, too,” Jim teased. 

“I can’t wait until we finish dinner and make love. That’s what I’m excited about,” Blair said happily. 

Jim waited patiently while Blair changed his clothing and came walking out in his new suit. Blair looked wonderful in charcoal gray. “Blair you look very handsome tonight.” Jim leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. 

Blair couldn’t believe Jim was telling him how handsome he looked. He felt like chopped liver next to studly Jim. “Jim, you look gorgeous. I wish we could take pictures of our first date.”

“Hang on a minute.” Jim flew up the stairs, got his camera and came down again. “Now, let me set it up and we’ll pose for it.” 

Jim set the camera up exactly as they needed it to be and then it took the picture of the boys. It turned out very nicely, but Jim took a second one just in case. Then he set it up one more time and they kissed during that one. Jim wanted keepsakes of all of these things. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was just as excellent as they had heard it was. They ordered different items, so they could eat off each other’s plates. When dessert menus came, Jim told Blair he had dessert at home. Blair wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. 

Jim smiled. “No, I bought dessert and it’s waiting for us. I took it out and left it in the fridge for when we get home.”

Once they were driving home, Blair found himself getting nervous again. He didn’t know why. 

“Blair, we don’t have to do anything tonight. We can date a while before we hop into bed if that would make you more comfortable. How does that sound?”

“You really wouldn’t mind?” Blair asked softly. 

“Not at all. That gives us more time to get used to each other as lovers rather than friends.”

“Good, because I have some questions,” Blair said. 

“Ask away,” Jim replied. 

“How do you feel about bottoming sometimes?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t mind as long as it’s you. I’ve never done it, so I’ll be your virgin bottom.”

“Hot damn. Well, Jim I had a wonderful time tonight and hope that we have many, many more coming up. I love you.”

Jim kissed Blair after he parked and said, “Let’s start our new life together. I think we’re both ready. What do you think?”

“Do you have any questions or anything like that?” Blair asked. 

“I wondered if you would Guide me in rimming. I’ve never done it, or had it done to me, but I’ve read about it.”

“I’ll Guide you like you’ve never been Guided before. This is going to be fun,” Blair answered. 

“How would you like to meditate tonight and see if we can communicate?” Jim asked. 

“Oh, that’s a good idea. We’ll try and see what happens.”

Once they were changed and settled in the living room, they both began to do deep breathing exercises and closed their eyes. Before long Jim was in that special place that he loved and waited to see or hear anything that would bring Blair closer to him. 

Before long, he saw the wolf and then he saw the panther. They were running around chasing each other’s tails. This made Jim smile big time. Then he glanced over across the room and saw Blair standing there. Blair started taking off his clothing and Jim couldn’t breathe right at that time. Jim came out of the trance and found a smiling Blair waiting for him. 

“What’s up with taking your clothes off?” Jim asked. 

“I wanted you to come back on your own. I tried reaching you, but didn’t get anywhere. I think it’s fantastic that we saw each other in our dream state, but I think we’re pushing it for talking.”

“Blair, how would you like to sleep with me tonight?”

“Jim, I would love to sleep with you tonight. And if the spirit moves us, we could do something else too. Let’s let nature take its course.”

Blair and Jim walked up the stairs together to start living in an entirely different way. They were ready. 

The end


End file.
